beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Beacons of Darkness
The Beacons of Darkness, also called Team DIEF (pronounced Died) is a team of dangerous criminals that were chosen by the destiny to get together, which is comprised of the main characters: the leader, Duncan Crystal, Ian Belladonna, Exter Ironwood and Flame Fall. Originally some of them unable to even hold a proper conversation together, the team eventually realize that wether they like it or not, they are together in their mission so they try their best to get along. Origins The team was created many centuries ago by Salem as a counterattack to the Maidens created by Ozpin. Meanwhile the maiden power is passed down to young girls, mostly the last person in the mind of the previous maiden or randomly if the last person didn't follow the condition; The Beacons don't have any kind of power or special ability defined, they are normal beings but with a strong will to change the world, like the maidens they have some conditions too, the First Beacon must have a confusing life, the Second Beacon 'is always a faunus, the '''Third Beacon '''had an abusive childhood, and the '''Fourth Beacon '''is the easiest to find but at same time the hardest to appear because this one must be the son or daughter of a Maiden and a Silver-Eyed Warrior. Previous Beacons The first team of Beacons was made by three girls and one guy that wished to change the world for good and they fought against the first Maidens, due to their lack of power they failed and Salem considered the project Beacons of Darkness useless until she realized that with each generation the Beacons became stronger meanwhile the Maidens didn't have time to be trained properly and died for their inexperience, fortunately for the world, most of the members in the Beacons were men so they couldn't inherit the maiden powers. Ozpin created his inner circle to protect the maidens from the Beacons and other threats. Even though the Fourth Beacon always had the most powerful DNA in themselves, they never had maiden powers or silver eyes, making them normal humans like the other members in the group. | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4098,4115,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4116,4134,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4135,4153,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4154,4171,1,0}"| |} |} |} |} |} Current Beacons The most powerful Beacons in history are in fact the current ones because of their semblances or heavily modifications, even in this generation, the Fourth Beacon was made artifically by the Covenant and by using the right DNA and best technology they had, this beacon is able to use magic and also possess silver eyes. Each of the Beacons were considered the most dangerous criminals in Remnant before they were chosen as Beacons but also they have really noticeable weaknesses. This group was able to collect all the relics and the Fourth Beacon was also able to take the power from the four maidens but most importantly, they were the chosen ones to rule all over the world. | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4098,4115,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4116,4134,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4135,4153,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4154,4171,1,0}"| |} |} |} |} |} Team Attacks Each pairing, or permutation of Team DIEF has their own "team attack", that are excuted when they think is necessary to work together, which is almost never. But they have shown a really skilled team work when they do. *'Negativeness (Duncan + Ian) '- Ian wrap one of his sickles around Duncan's scythe and start spinning while Duncan hold it tight to don't let go and after the fifth time Ian swing his sickle forward and Duncan with it who use his momentum and the Ian's aura to slash everyone in the way and steal all their aura instantly. *'Holo-Grimm (Duncan +Exter) '- Duncan transform fully in a grimm, almost always in a big grimm like an ursa major and Exter cover him with an holographic armor with blades on the legs, making all Duncan's attacks more deadly and increasing his endurance. *'Maiden Burst (Duncan + Flame) '- Flame puts her hand over Duncan's shoulder and he close his eyes then slash the air over and over in a fraction of second making his emblem which in a second a wave with that shape of incredible power shoots forward destroying everything in the way. *'Cut Steel (Duncan + Zack) '- Duncan gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle as Zack accelerate until get the max speed, Duncan just stretch his arm and his scythe cut everything and everyone that gets in their way. *'Early End (Ian + Duncan) '- Ian swings his scythe over and over in every direction, but always he swing it back, Duncan creates multiple tiny explosive crystals on the blades so in each swing forward the crystals shoot at the speed of bullets. *'The Fang (Ian + Exter) - Ian jumps in the air and Exter create a hologram of the front pat of a giant wolf that surrounds Ian and he can control the front legs with his sickles, which enlarges his attack range greatly and at same time acts like an armor. *'Ice and Blades (Ian + Flame) '- Flame holds one of Ian's sickles and Ian start spinning around while Flame canalize her maiden powers through Ian's weapon and body so ice waves attack in all the directions acting as a circle motion. *'Cut and Roll (Ian + Zack) '- Ian jumps in the air and start spinning at his max speed for a while till he is about to touch the ground and then Zack projects his aura to him and activate his drift semblance to make him move and Ian attack like a chainsaw moving forward. *'Lucky Blast (Exter + Duncan) '- Exter's back opens and ten little high tech drones get out and each one of them start charging a powerful blast then Duncan stand behind him and amplify his aura to increase the drones accuracy in a 100%. *'Void (Exter + Ian)' - Ian activates his semblance to cancel the sound waves and Exter holds his hand up to project electromagnetic waves that increase the semblance power taking out all the air from the silent zone and suffocate everyone in. *'Extended Clip (Exter + Flame)' - Exters create a modified version of Ember Celica that shoots like a minigun with unlimited ammo because Flame uses her ice powers on him to avoid the overheating. *'Tank (Exter + Zack) '- Exter gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle and create an holographic tank around the motorcycle and use his arms to shoot by punching in the direction he wants to attack. *'Treachery (Flame + Duncan)' - Flame uses her silver eyes while Duncan touch her shoulder to amplify her aura with his good luck semblance and for their dark nature it affects the humans and faunus controlling their minds to obey what she says. *'Hell (Flame + Ian) '- Ian wraps his sickle around Flame and start spinning her as she uses fire magic in all the directions making an effetive offensive fire shield around them. *'Space-Time (Flame + Exter) '- Exter throw his portal generators everywhere in a room in specific and strategic positions so Flame can use her maiden powers in a portal and it travels in all the room by taking multiple portals *'Cinder (Flame + Zack) '- Flame gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle and speed up as she uses her fire magic as she passes burning everyone. *'Black Heart (Zack + Duncan) '- Duncan gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle and cover it with grimm substance covering the vehicle with bone armor and bone spikes all over it as defense and offense in direct attacks. *'Sharpened Wind (Zack + Ian) '- Ian gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle and hold the sickles on the sides so with the speed of the vehicle it creates sharpened waves of air when it pass next to the enemies. *'Armored (Zack + Exter) '- Exter gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle and create a thick holographic shield in the front part allowing it to tackle with great strength without get damage. *'Speed off (Zack + Flame) '- Flame gets in the back of Zack's motorcycle and out her hands behind her using her fire magic as a powerful propeller increasing the speed of the vehicle almost three times more and Zack use his mini uzis to shoot at the enemies.